custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:TheSlicer/Archive 28
Rotaxian May I use the Rotaxian species in my storyline? I wanted to build a black-armored Rotaxian bounty hunter/assassin for my storyline. (You created the species, or was it Teammcb? Correct me if I'm wrong). Ummm I'm not sure If you noticed but I left you a message about creating a page for the Rotaxian species. Are you available to write DR chapter 14? [[User:Chicken Bond|'Sir']] [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Bond']] [[User:Chicken Bond/Rernahk Backstory Contest|'Has']] [[Journeys of Darkness|'ARRIVED!!!!']] The Writer's Club You are invited to become a member of The Writer's Club, a group where CBW writers can talk about their stories and ask for support for their stories. You should be proud. TardirProductions Re: Absorber Oh. Okay. Kewl. Whatever. FYI, Wikitronia will follow the style I usually use. Still, I have a request. Is it possible that I could keep my current style for the time being, that is, until Land of War is done? I plan to copy-paste my article info from CBW to WT, so that I don't have to re-create each page. I'll rewrite Absorber's page when the time comes, and I plan to do so with the other CBW articles after all the info is copied, so can I keep all the other pages the way they are until I'm done? I promise to change them to BS01 format as quickly as I can once I start. BTW, I'd like to give you a preemptive invitation to join WT. It'd be an honor to have you help us out, with all your uber-slicing slice-alicious sliceyness. I like to say "Slice." [[User: Sidorak12814|''Sidorak]][[User Talk: Sidorak12814|1'']][[User Blog: Sidorak12814|''2]][[Altronia Continuity|8'']][[The Spiffy Chronicles|''1]][[Avenging Alliance|4'']] 18:48, October 13, 2010 (UTC) DR Writing Again, are you available to write DR chapter 14, or are you occupied with other matters? [[User:Chicken Bond|'Sir']] [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Bond']] [[User:Chicken Bond/Rernahk Backstory Contest|'Has']] [[Journeys of Darkness|'ARRIVED!!!!']] Could You Please. Not add/change things on my pages??????????????? --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus and Zenet 22:02, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Main Page Why was the Top Users section erased on the Main Page? Custom Hero Factory Wiki Hey Slice, would you like to join me and some other users on Custom Hero Factory Wiki? I'd be more than willing to make you an admin there, since you do a great job here. Custom HF is dying and we need more users. So, what do you say? [[User:Clone Trooper 1000|'Clone Trooper']] [[User_talk:Clone Trooper 1000|'1000']] If you don't want to take the invitation, might you know anybody who might want to join the wiki? Starscream7 21:02, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Starscream7 Zormatch Could you send me an email about the Zormatch and what they do [[User:Biogecko|'Bio']] [[User talk:Biogecko|'Gecko']] [[User blog:Biogecko|'Is Epic!!']] Two Things Why shouldn't I copy-paste? I plan to also copy the Character, Species, and Location infoboxes, the writer template, and the youmay template, if that's what you're concerned about. Still, I've never been an admin, so I was unaware there was an Import thing. Thanks for telling me. Also, I would be honored to have some of the Altronia Continuity characters used in GMS. Go right on ahead. Side note: I don't plan to have Dastro-IX engage in conversation, and I barely plan on him speaking. He will only talk when asked a question or reporting to his leader. All other things he "thinks" I will write in all caps and itialics. You don't have to stick with that, though. If you want to make Dastro-IX talk more, I'm not going to object. Heck, if it's done awesomely enough, I may change my mind on his talkativity level. [[User: Sidorak12814|''Sidorak]][[User Talk: Sidorak12814|1'']][[User Blog: Sidorak12814|''2]][[Altronia Continuity|8'']][[The Spiffy Chronicles|''1]][[Avenging Alliance|4'']] 12:46, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Just wondering... Why did you change the capital L to a lower case one on the title of the Coh'lhran page? -[[User:RandoMaster07|'R']][[User talk:RandoMaster07|'M']][[The Chroros Nui Civil War|'0']][[The Great Storm|'7']] Would you like to write chapter 16 of DR? [[User:Chicken Bond|'Sir']] [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Bond']] [[User:Chicken Bond/Rernahk Backstory Contest|'Has']] [[Journeys of Darkness|'ARRIVED!!!!']] What happened to the Top Users section on the Main Page? [[User:Varkanax39|'LET']] [[User talk:Varkanax39|'THE']] [[The Eternal Game|'GAMES']] [[TSCC|'CONTINUE!!!!!']] 00:01, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Now that you're back, could you write the DR review? And could you answer my above question? Maybe its a bug, but I can't view the Top Users section on the Main Page.[[User:Varkanax39|'LET']] [[User talk:Varkanax39|'THE']] [[The Eternal Game|'GAMES']] [[TSCC|'CONTINUE!!!!!']] 13:33, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Slice, you haven't been replying to any of my messages. Would you like to writer DR's 17th chapter, since I'm writing the 16th, or are you busy? [[User:Chicken Bond|'Sir']] [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Bond']] [[User:Chicken Bond/Rernahk Backstory Contest|'Has']] [[Journeys of Darkness|'ARRIVED!!!!']] Ah... I know how that feels. I've got my most important exams of the year looming over me like death, and that means much revising and study. Anyways, thanks. Just to let you know, since you know the GMS characters entered into the storyline better than most (actually you know them the best), I'll leave you in charge of those characters, so you'll be able to see their characters develop in the same manner they would in the GMS. You'll also be able to develop their backstories, such as the reasons the Gigas Magna Empire and the Gigas Magna Resistance, and Bounty Hunters' Guild banded together to head to Spherus Magna to fight the DR. Anyways, thanks again. [[User:Chicken Bond|'Sir']] [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Bond']] [[User:Chicken Bond/Rernahk Backstory Contest|'Has']] [[Journeys of Darkness|'ARRIVED!!!!']] Then how will the red Olmak work? Will it just be for the top seven users (Like it was on the Main Page)? Greetings, old friend TheLostGreatBeing is dead now. I am now TheFallenAngel. Slice, you can write the next DR chapter, I've finished the last. This chapter is meant to show Nightwatcher's meeting with the DE leaders over his defeat, and you know what happens when they meet. Anyways can you write? [[User:Chicken Bond|'Sir']] [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Bond']] [[User:Chicken Bond/Rernahk Backstory Contest|'Has']] [[Journeys of Darkness|'ARRIVED!!!!']] Because the TEG trilogy is set in the canon Xaterex Multiverse, may I have permissionb to use Gigas Magna in the storyline? Not the real world and not a crossover, just an alternate world that happens to be called Gigas Magna. There are a lot of references to it in TEG, and TSC chapter 1 is set there, but after TSC I'll only mention it once in a while. Varkanax39 18:03, October 24, 2010 (UTC) *Sighs* I thought I told you what happened to him. Never mind, then. Remove the spoiler once read. That's what I'd hope to see happen/appear in the chapter. It's up to you if you want to include any others scenes in your chapter. Though you can still write it right? [[User:Chicken Bond|'Sir']] [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Bond']] [[User:Chicken Bond/Rernahk Backstory Contest|'Has']] [[Journeys of Darkness|'ARRIVED!!!!']] Can you Can you review The Heeh Chronicles for your club? Collector1 Chapter Just for a confirmation, can you write DR's next chapter? [[User:Chicken Bond|'Sir']] [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Bond']] [[User:Chicken Bond/Rernahk Backstory Contest|'Has']] [[Journeys of Darkness|'ARRIVED!!!!']] Thanks for deleting the hero chronicles, you were right, I'll never start it. For your information, I had 2 chapters already ready. A Question Okay, so I'm planning on making a BIONICLE Interactive adventure based on some Characters of this wiki(With permission of there creators of course)and I was wondering if there was some way to make page only accessible by link. also, if this works, can I use Nightwatcher in it. The player can choose whether they can be Good or evil. Do you want Nightwatcher to be a good or evil Character? So I'm asking if you can make a page accessible only by link, if I can use Nightwatcher, and whether you want him to be a good or evil--Spam 01:36, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Alright then, good to here, my friend. When can you get round to writing it? --Chicken Bond 21:37, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Sweet! Now excuse me, whilst I go and eat my breakfast. --Chicken Bond 21:56, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Bionicle Crossovers Who are you going to leave the Bionicle Crossover Wiki to? I'm just going to throw my name in for consideration. [[User:Clone Trooper 1000|'Clone' Trooper]] [[User_talk:Clone Trooper 1000|'1000']] Re:BCW Oh, I'm sorry, I've just been caught up in the Custom Hero Factory Wiki. It's new, so it needs a lot of work. But never fear, I'll take care of Bionicle Crossovers too, now that CHF is going well. Yep, that's fine, though don't you mean he battles the DE leaders you said he battles the resistance leaders, who currently dealing with Zaktan in Atero. Other than that, I really don't mind if alter my original idea a bit, your one seems to suit Nightwatcher a bit better. --Chicken Bond 19:51, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Actually forget my last comment. That was a great Chapter! Will you be writing the next featuring Nightwatcher? --Chicken Bond 20:50, October 31, 2010 (UTC) GMS May I become a writer of GMS? I would like to add something to the GMS storyline that has to do with Null. I'll also edit his page myself. May I join? Toa Keos 05:42, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Will you be writing the next chapter of DR, Slice? Since it will be featuring (if you are available to write it) the great battle between Nightwatcher and the DE leaders. [[User:Chicken Bond|'Sir']] [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Bond']] [[User:Chicken Bond/Rernahk Backstory Contest|'Has']] [[Journeys of Darkness|'ARRIVED!!!!']] I thought as much. When do you think you'll be up to writing it? [[User:Chicken Bond|'Sir']] [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Bond']] [[User:Chicken Bond/Rernahk Backstory Contest|'Has']] [[Journeys of Darkness|'ARRIVED!!!!']] Blog Comments For some reason, recently blog commenting has been experiencing some problems. When editing in monobook, my blog comments won't appear, except when another user without the same problem comments. See User blog:Shadowmaster/The Curse for more details. I contacted wikia staff about the problem but they still haven't responded. Could you help? Varkanax39 00:04, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Re: Thanks. Commenting works in Oasis, so I'll edit in that. And what happened to your sig? Varkanax39 17:42, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Rebel Log Do you think you should update the review now that the story's done? (or at least, sort of. I probably will go back and rewrite some of the first few chapters, like I did with the prologue. Which means I most likely will ask this again...) I AM IRON MAN! You are the only one who can bring balance to a world at war. Hey there, Slice. Thanks for such a positive review, it is very touching to know that DR's writing potential has not been wasted. But now onto business: DR's 18th chapter is due to focus on the epic battle between Nightwatcher and the DE leaders, and as you told me before, you're up to writing it. After all, only someone like you could write such a fantstic battle. But I must ask, when will you be avaliable to write it? Regards, Sir Bond Has ARRIVED!!!! Well, I was kinda planning for Nightwatcher's battle to take place, and THEN allow the other plots of the series to develop, since Nightwatcher will be spending a brief time out of the story's spotlight following his battle in order to allow the other plots to develop. I plan to reintroduce him back into the story once the crisis with Zaktan in Atero has been resolved. Just for confirmation, you know the outcome of Nightwatcher's battle, don't you? Sir Bond Has ARRIVED!!!! Images On some pages, such as Skorpix, images won't appear for me. I can't view them. I tried refreshing the page, but nothing worked. Is this a bug, or something else? Varkanax39 16:31, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Is there any way to fix the bug? Or do wikia staff have to repair it? Varkanax39 16:44, November 14, 2010 (UTC) When will you be ready to write chapter 18 of DR? --Chicken Bond 20:48, November 15, 2010 (UTC) When will you write the next chapter of Dark Realities? Varkanax39 19:08, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Alright, fair enough. Considering the amounts of stuff you have to do, you can write the chapter(s) at a later stage of DR. Varkanax will take your place for chapter 18. --Chicken Bond 20:03, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Alright, Varkanax is taking your place for chapter 18. Just let me know when you think your chapter(s) should be written (If not, myself/Varkanax39/Jareroden97 will). --Chicken Bond 20:56, November 20, 2010 (UTC) wow Well hello friend its been a long time. i like the new look here it looks great! Congratulations on being a bureaucrat here. If you like you could come to my wiki for a visit. :) my sig does not work here but come to MLN wiki please! It's been this long? Hey! It's me, LittlemanJ95, now Littleman94!! I'm back here to help out! I've been in a lot of life activity at home, and I first created this site at the time where I was about to have dinner. I was never able to get on again because we were moving and we have been traveling too much and school as well. I'm going to be on this site to help out a lot, and why do I have a new account? I forgot all of my other stuff, including my password. I am going to ask you if you will be kind enough to give me back my bureaucrat strength before you resign. I am going have to thank you, Jareroden97 and Chicken Bond for aiding this site. I am forevermore in your debt, yet however, I don't have any proff to prove to you that I'm LittlemanJ95. You can delete my other account as well, even, an I prefer to be called Littleman. I'm 13 years old, and I was born December 7th, 1997. I was able to get on because my familly and I FINALLY got our internet access! Again, I am really hoping that you can recoginze me because I will try to be on as much as possible - and I know that it will be a lot nowadays. And again, thank you for your help... it's so great, that I don't have a word... yet I do have to say it's slicetastic! ''Ooh... I used Italic for the first time! LittlemanJ94 22:18, November 23, 2010 (UTC)LittlemanJ94 F:ID I don't know how long ago it was you sent me that message, because I haven't been on for about a month. I don't know if you've already deleted it, but no, I don't think it's storyline was that good. I plan to continue and finish TBHW over christmas break (So that means a lot of writing in a short period, but I can do it) and whenever you need me to write a chapter of TFC, I can, because I am now checking my messages here and whatnot. [[User:Teammcb|'Team']][[User Talk: Teammcb|'mcb']] 17:37, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Hello Hello, TheSlicer, I was wondering if you wanted to be my friend? If you don't want to, thats ok. ~Bow Chicka Bow Wow~ ~Jman 98~ 02:53, November 25, 2010 (UTC) re: Shadow Regime Absolutly yes but please don't delete the page because I will probably re-write it now that HAM is done BG well this isn't in order but *The beigns in the city are a force that has not yet been announced * No it is not the elder prophecies keeper * The battle outcome will be covered in the next story I write *While he did join the order herlyx had never asked him to. a brotherhood agent kaluu planted in the order told herlyx that he had recruited a new member (meaning leviathos) * No the keeper of the elder prophecies does not have to die, the prologue/first chapter were when Noctxia was destroyed. *BTW The river in the city signified that noctxia was attached from dimensional space but more was contained in a pocket dimension that existed in all realities (until its destruction of course) * The next story will cover what happens next for leviathos hope that helped you also tell me when I can read the new TFC stories Reply to Yeah... don't do that. Thanks for revealing who you were. I was confused how to recontact you. But for what you said, I checked the page of the guy who made it before I changed the page, and he apparently doesn't exist on the site any more. I thought that that would make his things able to be modified now. And then you said that it didn't, and I would need to contact him. I'm not sure how I would be able to contact him to get his approval on anything if the site won't have his page. Is there something that I need to do first now, to prove that I'm not a slanderous vandal before I change articles for people with accounts in that form? Nog the Inescapable 02:12, November 29, 2010 (UTC) OK Okay, I'll fix it now, just give me like 20 minutes to censor everything. ~Tootles~ ~Jman 98~ 22:37, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Done ~Jman 98~ 22:44, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Adminship Hmm, okay, I see where your coming from, I understand a lot of the stuff that's being said, I try to improve the wiki 150% anyways, I just thought it would be nice to be admin, I don't think I deserve to be a B'crat', Chicken Bond and Jareroden deserve there spots, I just wanted to be an admin because there are so many admins that are inactive. TheOracle32 and CrazyLihkan38 are some examples. Further more, I would like to say I do try to help the wiki by fixing grammer errors that people make, we all do, Sure, you don't notice, but I do do alot of of things for the wiki's structure. I try my best to get rid of post that have nothing to do with helping the wiki (Starscream7's 3 Hero Factory blogs are really good examples) I just think we need some more adminship, Jareroden, Chicken Bond, and you can't do it by yourselves. Yes, I do have leadership experience, not that it matters, but then I could ban vandels, delete articles with inapropriate content (I fixed Norik's Tale) and just be available to users who have many questions. So if you don't think I'm fit then thats fine, but here me out. ~Jman 98~ 05:30, December 1, 2010 (UTC) What HAppened What happened to the image on my Toa Argor Page Teridaxtheultimate 23:41, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Nyx when will you make an MOC for nyx also when you get the chance please read the first chapter of shadow regime. Its not as good as most of the others but I think I did a pretty good job. [[User:Biogecko|'Bio']] [[User talk:Biogecko|'Gecko']] [[User blog:Biogecko|'Is Epic!!]] Its still in the oceaus magna reality so it doesn't contradict because different universe different laws of physics. and yes to both your questions after that Edit: Also just to clarify nyx is noctian right[[User:Biogecko|'''Bio]] [[User talk:Biogecko|'Gecko']] [[User blog:Biogecko|'Is Epic!!']] Hey Slice, You should go onto BMBW and remove your b'crat rights. Cause No one else can but you and yeah. ToaInfinity tried, but he couldn't. Thanks, :--''ThatDevil '' 06:09, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Sprites I've heard that you know how to make sprites. Do you think you could show me how? ﻿ Thank you. RE: But, I am able to remove my own b'crat. I didn't, but I could have. :--''ThatDevil '' 03:18, December 7, 2010 (UTC) : Problems with wikia I've recently been experiencing problems on Bionicle MOC Battle Wiki. Whenever I try to save the page for the Eternal Game, it says "Error" and says that the problem will be resolved soon. Chicken Bond has reported similar problems on other wikis (While I can still view the edits as if they've saved). I'm wondering if you know how to fix this. Varkanax39 22:35, December 8, 2010 (UTC) yes Yes you may end the pool of power sorry about this. You can use any character of mine if you wish. lego aquaman13 Starscream7 issue Hey, TheSlicer, do you think I should warn the bureaucrat of CHFW about Starscream7, because Starscream has B'crat powers and he could possibly delete peoples articles. :O ~Jman 98~ 02:37, December 10, 2010 (UTC) B'crat rights Could please leave a message on my talk page saying that you are okay with having your b'crat rights removed from BMBW? Thanks, --''ThatDevil '' 05:40, December 10, 2010 (UTC) Look Sorry I was at a friend's house so I didn't get your message until now. But look I'm not trying to mess up your story line but I've had my entire story mapped out since before O posted the first chapter. And I think you being a little unreasonable don't you 1. your applying advanced theoretical scientific logic, to a site where they characters can use masks that give them magical powers, control elements, open dimensional portals, transform, live in 600,000,000 foot tall robots without noticing etc. 2. Im quite the fan of QP myself and while they know you cannot permanently change the past they have never proven that you only end up doing the same thing. 3. You are prioritizing your story that isn't even on this wiki over mine. You want me to alter my story which I've mapped out written several chapters ahead in and posted three chapters of on this wiki just so it will make your future story that isn't posted yet make more sense. now how is that fair 4. And like I said as long as your exploring the possibilities of parallel universes that means that difrent ones have different, laws of physics look I don't see why you have to be so controlling of my story which is in my parallel universe and with my characters now I understand you want to make it more scientifically accurate and make more sense to your story but on a fan fiction site for biomechanical, time traveling, dimensional leaping, transforming, magical entities, its just not sensical, because most of bionicle isn't accurate, and also isn't fannon about writing what you want to wright about not what others believe fits into accuracy of other storylines, if not I would have to question why they have space ships in your stories (and mine) even though in bioncile they clearly don't have space travel even ten thousand years in the future per the kingdom. sorry but I have to defend my own works [[User:Biogecko|'Bio']] [[User talk:Biogecko|'Gecko']] [[User blog:Biogecko|'Is Epic!!']] Demotion I understand, I hardly feel like I deserve it. Life caught up to me, and unfortunately my beloved wiki slipped away from my mind. Trust me, demoting me may be a good idea. I hardly know how to be an admin anymore, I really haven't since the Oracle/ToaRetyk days. I only wish to return to the community and help in any way I can. I hope that me being, well, like a traitor didn't soil any relationships I had with any of the community here, because I sure don't praise myself about this. -Crazy-Lihkan38, the King of Ruins ya sure [[User:Biogecko|'Bio']] [[User talk:Biogecko|'Gecko']] [[User blog:Biogecko|'Is Epic!!']] :Alright, you kinda have to since I'm not. Some of the people who noticed that I'm back and replied told me to talk to you and ask what I can do to help now. So, how can I help? -Crazy-Lihkan38, the King of Ruins Page Deletion Issue Hey, Slice. As you may know, a number of users have been reporting a lot of issues in regard to adding categories and saving edits (Varkanax39's blog being the best example of this) , yet I am also suffering similar, yet slightly different, problems as well. Although I am no longer encountering the problems already listed, I am unable to delete pages from the wiki database, as the deletion is simply blocked by the "Wikia Error" message. Whilst, under normal circumstances, the change is saved to the wiki; my ability to delete pages has been rendered entirely, and as I mentioned above, I cannot delete pages. So... what I'm really asking is... is this an issue we can repair? And if not, will the wikia staff team resolve the mater and fix the issue? [[User:Chicken Bond|'Sir']] [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Bond']] [[User:Chicken Bond/Rernahk Backstory Contest|'Has']] [[Journeys of Darkness|'ARRIVED!!!!']] Agnerix Who is User:Agnerix? Is he your new account that you'll be using after you resign from your admin status, or if not, why are you creating pages and saying Agnerix made them? And I've noticed that, while you'd reported you've had problems with categories, now you seem to have none. How did you fix this. I'm still experiencing problems with categories... Varkanax39 23:34, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Hey, could the Jman98 Saga be apart of the Gigas Magna Storyline? ~Jman 98~ 04:35, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Hello Hey, I'm Bionicon, a new user here! I'll be highly active from now on. I've got an editing issue. On ToaTapio Nuva's userpage, it appears that he's been inactive for a half a year now. Since you demoted his admin powers, would it be normal if another Bureaucrat or Admin like you removed the Olmaks and Templates? I'm just stating it, so Thanks for reading it! Bionicon is Unleashed! 14:30, December 14, 2010 (UTC) compromise I'll make a compromise with you about the time thing I was thinking about how I've drawn up designs for a massive being that has the potentials to be a god-like/great-being-like thing. So here's my compromise, I have my fun having leviathos running around doing things that stray from the time line and then this dude changes it back for some reason, that I am willing to do. [[User:Biogecko|'Bio']] [[User talk:Biogecko|'Gecko']] [[User blog:Biogecko|'Is Epic!!']] ...ok ~Jman 98~ 22:37, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Re: I see. I may discuss the issue with a wikia staff member if the problem continues to persist. And also, I did noticed I got nominated for a bureaucrat! I didn't realize I would receive that much support on the matter! Also, onto a separate matter, J97 and Varkanax have written chapters 18 and 19, and I will be writing chapter 20 hopefully today, or some time in the relatively near future. Would you be able to write chapter 21 after I do chapter 20, and continue Nightwathcer's battle? [[User:Chicken Bond|'Sir']] [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Bond']] [[User:Chicken Bond/Rernahk Backstory Contest|'Has']] [[Journeys of Darkness|'ARRIVED!!!!']] yes it can be void, and if you are going to kill one of them, I'd have to say void, even though he;s awesome, its just nightwatcher is far too amusing to watch for him to die, however it would change the wiki's view of him, when users act like he's invincible and then you point out thats no fun in fight to the deaths. [[User:Biogecko|'Bio']] [[User talk:Biogecko|'Gecko']] [[User blog:Biogecko|'Is Epic!!']] man thats cool, BTW Vote for Adminship page Why was I removed from the VFA page? I'm not an admin, and I noticed ToaFairon and BG are. I had eight votes, Why was I removed? Varkanax39 14:01, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Highlighting Hello, TheSlicer. I'm Toa Hydros. I have a slight problem. You did the highlighting words with no pages thing on one of my character pages again (in this case Alxor's). I know you're just trying to help, and you probaby have a good reason for doing so, but the page just doesn't look good like that as far as I'm concerned. I'm honestly NOT angry with you, or trying to make waves; that simply isn't the kind of person I am. I just really dislike it when someone does that, and I am respectivly asking you to please stop. I in no way mean any disrespect with my complaint, and if you wish to respond, please do so on my own talk page. Thank you. (Toa Hydros 14:37, December 16, 2010 (UTC)) Re: Thanks. What new features can I acess? (I know how to acess the delete and protect buttons already). Varkanax39 23:35, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Stuff Um, Slice did you read my earlier message? A reply would suit me very nicely XD Anyways, In recognition of the promotion of our three new administrators, how about we have them update the main page for this week, in the same way you made me and J97 update the main page upon our inception as admins. After all, you, me, and J97 have become just a little bit lazy in regards to updating the main page XD And besides, it'll be nice for them to flex their new administrative capabilities. What do you think? [[User:Chicken Bond|'Sir']] [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Bond']] [[User:Chicken Bond/Rernahk Backstory Contest|'Has']] [[Journeys of Darkness|'ARRIVED!!!!']] Really, a cookie, and I don't have too pay for it either? [[User:Biogecko|'Bio']] [[User talk:Biogecko|'Gecko']] [[User blog:Biogecko|'Is Epic!!']]